


The Meeting:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Standing Tall Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Confidence, Court, Court Case/Court Cases, Domestic Violence, Drama, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, General, Insecurity, Meeting/Meetings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani meets with Ellie, like Steve suggested, Does the Lawyer make her better?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	The Meeting:

*Summary: Tani meets with Ellie, like Steve suggested, Does the Lawyer make her better?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Ellie Clayton smiled, as Officer Tani Rey came into her office, & was unsure about coming in. “Come on in, Tani, It’s okay”, as she waved her in. The Ex-Lifeguard came in, & felt a little bit better. They sat down next to each other, & Tani was ready to talk.

 

“I am so sorry, Steve told me to come see you”, she said to her, & Ellie put up a dismissive hand, & said, “Don’t worry, Steve filled me in”, as she got them each other a bottle of water. They took a sip, Ellie said this to her, as she tried to make her feel better.

 

“This is gonna be fine, Tani, You did nothing wrong, & I am gonna nail your ex to the wall, For what he did to you, Balls to the wall, He won’t be escaping this”, she vowed, as she said this, putting a comforting hand on hers.

 

“Do you think I have a good case going ?”, The Beautiful Police Officer asked in a hopeful tone, as she was a little bit worried, & nervous. She just wanted this to be over, & fast as possible. The Pretty Lawyer said this to her with a smile, as she was full of confidence.

 

They spent the next couple of hours planning, & talking everything up, which just felt right to Tani, Everything was going perfect for the first time in awhile. “Thank you, I feel better now”, as Ellie walked her to the door, “Anytime”, Tani left, & both women felt better after the meeting.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
